


Nein~

by KilluaTheAssassin



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stalin gets jealous, kissing uwu, mentions of sin lenny face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheAssassin/pseuds/KilluaTheAssassin
Summary: It's another day with your boyfriend, Hitler. However, this day is different...





	Nein~

**Author's Note:**

> Plz dun judge its my first fanfic on here ;pppp uwuwuwuwu

It was a sunny day outside. The birds were tweeting, flowers were blooming. On days like this, Jews should be gassed. And you had just the right partner to help you. His name was Adolfo Hitler, but sometimes, when you were alone, you would call him Dolphy or Hitty. You had been crushing on him for one hundred years now, yet you still hadn't gotten the courage to confess your love. Maybe today you would do it. Wait- you were already dating. How could you forget?! Oh, you were a terrible person. There had to be a way you could make it up to your senpai.

Speaking of your one and only true love, he was standing at the door, wearing a grim expression on his face. Panicking, you got up, and ran over to the 10 foot tall male.


End file.
